


Colorful Hearts

by sowish



Category: Fifth Harmony (Band)
Genre: F/F, im such trash for soulmate au's
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-07
Updated: 2016-05-07
Packaged: 2018-06-06 22:04:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6772030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sowish/pseuds/sowish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a grey and white world where your chest bleeds your soul mate’s favorite color in the shapes of hearts. Lauren just never expected hers to bleed for her band mate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Colorful Hearts

From the moment of birth, the world didn’t present itself in bright, vivid colors- only dreary grey and white. It was myth that when one met their soul mate, color would slowly start to paint their world, that, or color would just burst and blossom like a flower. And when they fell in love, hearts of their soul mate’s favorite color would arise from their chest.

 

When Lauren was fourteen, she thought she found love with a boy named Paul. Except, she didn’t see color, thought that maybe, the hues would come eventually.

 

But then, came nine months, she found out that he had been cheating on her with her “friend”. As crushed as she was, she found out why her world hadn’t burst with color.

 

~.~.~

 

When she was sixteen, she auditioned for The X Factor. Being pulled together by fate, she had been put together in a girl group of five and Lauren could never recall ever being so happy.

 

When she was there, she met a boy named Keaton.

 

Lauren never noticed it until the fourth week of live shows that there were tints of blue coloring her vision. Since seeing colors other than white and grey for all of her sixteen years, she had been shocked. She didn’t feel love for the boy, but he made her see color, and Lauren certainly wasn’t going to question it.

 

As the competition went on, different shades of colors kept fading into her view and Lauren had been ecstatic. Except, she could never feel an inkling of love for the boy- and nor did Keaton when she mentioned her insights to him.

 

When Emblem3 was eliminated, Lauren had thought that the colors would stop invading her vision, seeing as her and Keaton broke up the night they left.

 

Except, if anything, they kept coming in as stronger hues, dominantly coloring in her world. She saw the pink orange sky as the sun died for the moon and the light of the stars. She saw the blue-green rippling of the oceans that rolled and saw the complexion of her best friends. She saw how Ally’s nose turned red when she cried, saw the red tips in Dinah’s hair, saw the beautiful glow Normani had to her skin, saw how Camila’s cheeks tinted red whenever she was complemented.

 

They were beautiful in grey and white, and if it were possible, even more so in color.

 

~.~.~

 

Dull months have passed and Lauren had seen the world fly around her in color but she didn’t have her soul mate to experience it with.

 

Lauren had dug into her mind and feelings and tried to find who she unknowingly in love with, but to no success.

 

That is, until her and Camila had started to distance themselves from each other.

 

The once tight bond they had seemed to disappear. The way they used to mold to each other’s bodies and cling to their arms and hands- no more. Contact had been scarce and conversations had been fleeting. Eye contact seemed poisonous and thus, they just seemed to live side by side each other, as if the other didn’t exist.

 

Reflecting on the misfortune, Lauren could feel her heart clench, could feel regret and guilt clouding her whole body and soul. Rumors and assumptions shouldn’t have gotten to her the way they had. But it’s Lauren. She’s incredibly passionate and fair in the way she thinks and if she finds something she doesn’t like or is completely untrue, she’d be so willing to fight for her point to be seen.

 

She just wished the fans knew the line between real, fake, joking and going overboard.

 

But, when she found the Wikipedia article saying she was bisexual and in a relationship with Camila, she had felt a certain anger bubbling in her. She denied the falsity of her sexuality and dismissed Camila so fiercely nothing was the same after.

 

She never wanted to distance herself from Camila so badly that conversation was basically impossible. Talking to Camila used to be so effortless and endless. But now, she could feel her itching to flee away from Lauren.

 

The way Camila saw it, she thought Lauren had been frustrated with the way she was so affectionate towards her, thought that Lauren was annoyed whenever she wanted to start conversation, if by the way Lauren scuttled away from her numerous approaches were any indication.

 

Camila was always insecure. She thought she was too loud, too clumsy, and too obnoxious to have a friend like Lauren. She was her polar opposite- quiet and cool. Camila always second-guessed their friendship, but she was selfish and if Lauren wanted her to be her friend, so be it.

 

It was all just a messy miscommunication.

 

~.~.~

 

Camila had long seen color as well. She saw the burst of blue and white drapes flowing from the ceiling; saw the blacks and reds of the X Factor stage during the second week of live shows.

 

She knew it was Lauren. But she denied that thought faster than she could deny her old Twitter handle.

 

But as Camila and Lauren distanced themselves from each other, the colors seemed to dull. They weren’t as vibrant and vivid. The lighter hues of pink and yellow seemed to have faded and there was nothing they could do.

 

Especially when Lauren wasn’t even aware with who she was in love- especially when Camila was denying her feelings with all her being.

 

~.~.~

 

Harmonize America had been exhausting, but exhilarating at the same time. The pros of meeting their dedicated fans had beat the terrible schedules they were subjected to. But in terms of colors, it only worsened. There was rarely ever any interaction, choreography being their saving grace.

 

However, slowly, Camila and Lauren had found it in themselves to start acknowledging each other, eye contact lasting for more than a second or two. During the Neon Lights Tour, the purples had gained back its sharpness and the blues revealed its hues once again.

 

Lauren thinks that maybe the boy she’s dating now might be the reason for the return of the colors. Luis had been her friend for many years and she could find it in herself to love him. She could find comfort in his embrace and find the affection in the way he treated her.

 

Except, they didn’t last and they both naturally agreed that they’re better off friends.

 

Camila still denied her feelings so adamantly and forced herself to focus her attention towards the boy that had been vying for her attention since X Factor.

 

Camila and Austin happened, eventually. Starting from his tour, they had gotten more serious with the prospect with dating, as it was just shameless (and one sided) flirting before hand.

 

Camila thinks that maybe she could learn to forget how to love Lauren.

 

(She learns it’s impossible even when Austin holds her in his arms and asks her if he could take her first kiss.)

 

(She says yes in false hopes that she could, just for once, stop thinking about her.)

 

(It doesn’t work. She ends up thinking that his lips weren’t the same delicate shape as Lauren’s and it’s all too much for Camila. But that doesn’t stop her from letting him kiss her again and again.)

 

During Austin’s tour, Lauren finds the charm in the English boy delightful and kisses him on the night of the sixth show. Kissing Brad turns out to be a habitual thing they do every night before and after the show.

 

Lauren’s starting to gain back the vividness in the colors she’s lost.

 

Thinks maybe, love could for once, be on her side.

 

In the mix of boys and Camila’s newfound confidence, she and Lauren start to get closer. The reds disperse into different shades and the sunsets in the sky look just as heavenly as they did before.

 

Except, three weeks after publicly announcing Camila’s relationship with Austin, she tells the radio host about their abrupt break up.

 

Despite never loving Austin, she still cries over him.

 

And in January, Lauren and Brad break up under bitter circumstances, despite never really confirming their relationship.

 

Camila and Lauren still grow closer together.

 

The colors are starting to blend together and creating a new vision on their palate.

 

Lauren is starting to get a clue that maybe, it’s been Camila all along.

 

But then again, Lauren is stubborn and she’ll be damned if she let those rumors ring true so fast and easily.

 

~.~.~

 

As it turns out, even Lauren’s stubbornness is no match for the way her chest bleeds yellow.

 

When she asks Camila one day what her favorite color was, she piped out so enthusiastically that it was yellow.

 

_“Yellow?”_

_“Yeah! It’s the color of the sun, flowers, cute sweaters, and bananas. It makes me so happy.”_

_Lauren never considered yellow to be her favorite color. But when Camila talked so enthusiastically about it, the color’s bright hues came with her bright smile and the passion in her eyes as she spoke with excitement._

_Lauren could love the color yellow if Camila came with it._

_~.~.~_

They were soundchecking for the Reflection Tour and Camila had been goofing off with Dinah and Normani, practicing the “Worth It” choreography, Ally cheering them on joyously.

 

Lauren could feel her adoration pouring from her eyes.

 

A glow of yellow appears on top of her head. There, floating ever so lightly was a yellow heart with a glowing ring surrounding it.

 

Tentatively reaching out a hand, Lauren grasps it with a growing curiosity.

 

If she didn’t know it before, she sure as hell knows it now.

 

She was in love with Camila. And she was starting to accept the fact that she loved her since X Factor. She’s brought out of her thoughts when she hears Camila’s voice call out to her, cheerily. Lauren hastily hides the glowing heart beneath her black bomber jacket.

 

“You ready for the next number, Lo?”

 

“Um- yeah!”

 

“You look really confused, are you okay? Do you need help with the choreography? I can get Sean to come back.”

 

“Uh. Yeah! I’m fine! Totally! It’s just a little hot, that’s all.”

 

“Then take off your jacket if it’s hot.”

 

“Oh no, that’s…that’s not necessary. I’m suddenly really cold!! Brr!!”

 

Lauren is hoping so desperately that her jacket hides the heart’s glow. Turns out, it does as Camila throws a smile at her with a giggle on her lips and turns away from her. Lauren exhales a breath of relief. But finally, after all this time, love is on her side as she feels her heart starting to complete itself and her lips naturally fall into a content smile.

 

~.~.~

 

The hearts won’t stop appearing.

 

At first, only one appeared sporadically. Then suddenly, it rose to five, then ten. Hiding the hearts from Camila just got harder and harder.

 

Lauren wasn’t sure if Camila felt the same for her. She just assumed that Camila saw colors when she was with Austin- fears asking her because Lauren doesn’t want to hear it if it’s true.

 

The Reflection Tour had reached an end and the glowing hearts that rose from Lauren kept multiplying each day. At the White House, the hearts kept appearing and Lauren saw that they blended with the yellow daisies on the grass. Then, at Wango Tango, they kept appearing with its soft glow. Lauren has lost count of how many times she’s bundled up her hearts and thrown them out the window to avoid Camila’s inquiring gaze.

 

It was getting increasingly harder to hide them. From throwing the hearts out of windows to stuffing them into her suitcase, she found out that whenever she hung out with Camila and talked with her through the curtains of their tour bus, the amount of hearts kept multiplying by the dozen.

 

She was literally bursting from the seams with love.

 

Even on their break, Lauren couldn’t escape them. She hasn’t texted or called Camila, due to the unspoken rule that during their vacations, interaction between the five had to be scarce. Despite that, yellow glowing hearts still floated up in the air and sashayed back and forth, landing lightly on the spread of Lauren’s bed.

 

The only color she saw in abundance was yellow and it was tiring trying to hide them. It was almost annoying how the hearts never ceased to escape. But Lauren could never be annoyed at the hearts in its own entirety. They reminded her of Camila because they were bright yellow and in each one, she could see her face shining brightly with her pearly whites grinning at her.

 

Lauren figures it’s just tiring to hide the fact she loves Camila so endlessly.

  
~.~.~

 

When they fly to Las Vegas for the Billboard Awards, a sudden eruptive mess to come after, Lauren just can’t find it in herself to try to hide the yellow hearts anymore. In her hotel room, glowing hearts hid behind curtains, the glow shone underneath the closet door, and the empty space next to her bed had the glow of an ethereal yellow.

Adding to this glowing problem and the after effect of the Billboard Awards and mounting frustration towards management, Lauren is just so tired.

 

The day prior to flying back to Los Angeles, Lauren had found herself on top of a pile of glowing yellow hearts- the product from hiding them in her room for the past two days with the still arising hearts.

 

A light knock comes from her door. Exhausted, Lauren can’t find the energy to go see who it is.

 

“Come in.”

 

“Lauren, are you all packed?”

 

The emerald eyed woman freezes.

 

She hears Camila step closer to her. If Lauren tries hard enough, she can hear the cogs running in her head. From Lauren’s suspicious behavior and her now tense body stature, Camila finds out in that moment, she can stop hiding her feelings.

 

Lauren wearily, and somewhat shyly, lifts her hand in greeting, too embarrassed to look at Camila’s face but the silence becomes too tense and mysterious for Lauren to handle, so she looks up. Her exhaustion is evident on her face as a lazy smile graces her lips.

 

Camila uncrosses her arms that were once tightly locked over her chest to stop her glowing blue hearts from escaping- her face looking at Lauren curiously with wonder.

 

She lets a blue heart escape from underneath her shirt and grasps it with her gentle hands and gives to the girl warily.

 

Lauren’s face grows into a splitting grin as the blue heart inside her hand glowed with warmth as Camila let loose all the hearts that lurked underneath her shirt.

 

The hearts become a comfort to them as Lauren slips off her pile of yellow hearts and holds Camila close. Blue and yellow meld and blend together beautifully. When Lauren kisses Camila with polite wanting lips, the women can see the colors blooming behind their eyelids and can see the vividness each shade revealed.

 

Lauren finds that she is happiest when she has Camila in her arms and can hear her voice tell her she loves her and to finally be able to hear herself say it back.

 

Lauren had experienced the world in flying color.

 

But now, she’s experiencing something completely new with Camila as the colors surrounded them and their radiating glowing hearts shone together as they tangled themselves in each other’s warmth, entwined and blended.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> this is own of my personal faves of mine. mostly bc it's a soulmate au. but i hope yall enjoyed it!!


End file.
